Ossraex
Black White Gold|currency = Austrell|founding father(s) = Ossephus|national day = Ossday|day_of_founding = 1st of August, 2902|common_name(s) = Australia, Ossland, Raex, Raexist Australia|status = Dismantled|largest_city = Sydraess (Sydney)|religion = State Athiest}}The Ossraex, also sometimes known as the Raex was a totalitarian fascist state that emerged from the Decade's War, being the result of a century of built-up Oss nationalism. The most well known event related to the Raex was the Oriental War, a large-scale conflict in Asia that saw the death of 16 million. History below is outdated and needs updating During the chaos of the Decade's War, in late 2900, Australians rioted against the occupying EGR forces in one of the largest anti-EGR uprisings in the war, being the 4th largest, behind the likes of their German, Greenlandic and French counterparts. The Australians would capture much of the south of the island but the remaining northern lands were almost unconquerable to the mere partisans and militia forces. This would begin to change when Supreme Commander of the Freedom Forces in the Pacific and German field marshal, Aurik Gottsberg, would invade the EGR-dominated north. He had to sacrifice many lives and men to fight for the freedom of a country and their countrymen they had never met before. With nearly half a million dead, Gottsberg successfully liberated the Australian continent. Gottsberg dubbed Australia, the "Iron Island" in respects to the difficulty of capturing it. The Australians would absolutely adore Gottsberg for this act, treating him like a god, regarding him and the country he represented as greats. Before leaving, Gottsberg was ordered by Chancellor Franz Shöltz to specifically create a puppet government that was to be modeled after their fatherland. The new provisional government would see stability brought to the Australian fatherland but with it's democratic government, others would try to undermine it. One such people was Australian fascist partisan and later general, Leo Heldsworth. Heldsworth worked to see his homeland liberated and while not the biggest fan of the Germans, saw the potential that their fame could bring him. Following the war's end, Heldsworth would preach his fascism in speeches, giving great support to Germany and mirroring the likes of Tryton and his fascists who were also rising in Germany. Heldsworth was keen on making his fascists more unique and different compared to Tryton's old guard-from of fascism, Nazism. Heldsworth would proclaim himself a falangist-fascist, though instead of referring to himself as a falangist, he referred to it as Soutism. It echoed the many basics of falangism while Heldsworth added his own to it, making it more unique. After much work and effort into developing his ideology and gathering support from friends and associates, Heldsworth created the Australian People's Collaboration (APC). Heldsworth would tour the country, giving grand speeches, persuading millions to follow him. He was able to give such passionate speeches that in many cases, they would go on for hours and hours without a momentum lost. He told the people grand dreams of glory and greatness. He told them of turning Australia into an industrial powerhouse. Turning the Outback into a livable paradise. Claiming the Rightlands, an idea of foreign lands that belong to Australia. Heldsworth's popularity rose and rose and it seemed he would obtain chancellorship but he wasn't there yet, many people still didn't trust him and a lot more still liked the democracy that was established by Gottsberg many years ago. Heldsworth would see his moment when recently, the Australian Confederation saw a humiliating defeat against the Chinese navy in the battle of Linapacan strait, where the Australian navy was crushed in a trade war gone violent. The Australian people were furious and a sudden rise of racism towards the Chinese state, and even people in extreme case. This only fueled the APC, increasing it's members and extending the Rightlands to now include parts of China, to increase it's popularity. Heldsworth swore "by the Southern Cross" that he would enact his revenge on the Chinese one day and that Australia shall become the dominant power in the Pacific, if not Asia. Hatred of democracy also began with the government stalling in the navy's defense due to the bickering of the senate and Parliament. Soon, after months of growth, Heldsworth saw it as the time and he gathered his supporters and stormed Canberra, capturing all of the Confederation's leadership. The Ræx began during the very late stages of the Decade's War. The notable German general, Aurik Gottsberg had liberated the Australian island from Ecological control. The population loved Gottsberg, praising him like a god. When Gottsberg had to leave to continue the war, he left a German-styled Confederation upon the "Iron Island," as he called it. The Australian Confederation was rather popular but it was a puppet of the German Confederation. The populous didn't mind this, rather content with the German presence thanks to Gottsberg. The confederation however would become unstable after the war ended, the Germans had to leave and with then so ended the Confederation due to no management. In the chaos, a German-Australian, Leo Fritsohn, would arise from the people with his powerful speeches and German ancestry. He promised of a greater Australia, an Australia that stretched from the islands of New Zealand to the coast of China. Fritsohn was quite the fascist but most of his words fell on deaf ears, the people not wanting a fascist empire. Fritsohn would however rise to power following a large-scale skirmish with the Republic of China. The Australian navy went head-to-head with the Chinese Blue Navy, due to trade arguments. The following battle resulted in a great victory for China and a humiliated Australia. The Australian people, frustrated and angered at the Chinese state and people, rallied behind Fritsohn. He was first caught unaware but soon took the moment to establish dominant control. To appear less authoritarian, Fritsohn established a monarchy, with himself as the first "Rector" of Australia. In his period of control, the now Leonidas I of House Austroleon, began to rearm the nation. His efforts would result in the Australian navy becoming one of the largest in the world. He was able to do with help of the German Reich, another fascist nation set on expansion. The two nations, historically and now culturally connected, made an alliance, the Pact of Iron. With Germany's support, the Austroleon army began to expand while obtaining German influence. The Austroleon army, now dubbed the 'Imperecy', would adapt the Stahlhelm and make a similar uniform to that of the Reich. Now confident, Leonex ordered the navy branch of the Imperecy once again face the Chinese. The second skirmish began in the straits of the Philippines. The Imperecy crushed the Chinese, boosting confidence. Category:Raex Category:Fascist Regimes Category:Nations Category:Fallen Nations Category:Divided States Period Category:Australia